Panty and Stocking
How Panty and Stocking joined the Tourney Panty is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde and is always looking for different men to sleep with. She has low standards in men and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter seriously. Instead, she focuses on fulfilling her personal goal of sleeping with one thousand men during her stay on Earth. Panty is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Lust. Which is emphasized on the number of times she has had sex throughout the series, and by the X-ray of her brain during the opening sequence, which shows her only thoughts are about both: men and sex. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring when some broadcasters were able to see (and record) her panty-less, and even going as far as pole dancing in front of an audience, while on a live show. Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. Which is ironic, since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. Special Attacks Backlance/Stripes I & II (Neutral) When pressing B, Panty pulls out her trademark pantied pistol. Holding B allows her to charge, and releasing B fires. Moving the directional stick in any direction makes her fire in that direction. Holding it back makes her do a backflip while firing, as holding it forward makes her roll forward and shoot. The bullets do more damage with the funky tricks. Like her sister, Stocking uses her trademark stockings as swords. Holding B makes her charge up both swords, as releasing B makes her spin in a tornado. When spinning, she can deflect projectiles and hover in the air. She stops after a few seconds or when A or B is pressed. She can also move in any direction pointed, with the same properties as above. Random Pole Dance/See Through (Side) With this attack, Panty randomly starts pole dancing to stun her target. This attack only works at close range, as the opponent's stun time depends on their horniness stat. For example, Frollo, the second horniest character, is stunned for much longer than Don Ramon, who has a lower horniest stat. Female characters are not effected. Pressing Side B makes Stocking take a ride in the sisters convertible, See-Through. Once B is pressed, she drives forward in the facing direction, and pressing A or B makes her do a caryuken jump. The car can also drive up walls (but can't caryuken) and run over opponents. Cosmos Pole/Stripecopter (Up) Panty uses a stripper pole, nicknamed "The Cosmos Pole", to reach greater heights. When Up B is pressed, she immediately begins climbing, and will jump off when A or B is pressed, or when she makes it to the top. She also jumps in the direction she was currently facing. Her swords aren't just for slicing; Up B allows Stocking to use both Stripes as a mini helicopter. This attack sucks up opponents, dealing damage, as it stops when A or B is pressed or after a few seconds. Ditchin'/Dessert Deserve (Down) Panty/Stocking jumps into the foreground and switches out with Stocking/Panty. Brief (Hyper Smash) Panty/Stocking summons Brief. He almost acts like Kuma in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Fly Away Now (Final Smash) Before the attack, the sister sitting out joins the other out on the field. When the attack is initiated, both sisters do what their famous for: blatant fan service. They begin their attack to the tune of "fly away now"; while Panty takes off her panties, and Stocking, her stockings, they transform them into their appropriate weapons. Panty first fires her Backlace, stunning any opponent in the way. Stocking then slashes the stunned opponent. Finally, in typical P&S fashion, the opponent realistically blows up. If the Backlace doesn't hit an opponent, the FS awkwardly ends. Victory Animations #Panty & Stocking are hurting Chuck. #Panty says to Stocking, "Are you on a diet? You can tell me!" #Panty pulls up Stocking's shirt while saying, "Peekaboo!" On-Screen Appearances The two are sitting on a couch in the background, and the starting character jumps onto the stage. Trivia *Panty's Random Pole Dance attack can work on Male Characters. *Panty and Stocking, along with CD-I King, I.M. Meen, Irate Gamer, AVGN, Nostalgia Critic, Toon Bison, Toon Guile, Gaston and Frollo are the only Smash Bros Lawl Characters to make a comeback in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2. *Their rivals are Mordecai and Rigby. Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Panty and Stocking characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Female characters